cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
By-laws of United Coalition of Nations
By-laws of United Coalition of Nations. By-Law 2012-02 : War I. Qualifications for War A. If UCoN is declared upon by another alliance via Declaration of War or recognition of hostilities on the Open World Forums B. If a treaty is activated requiring UCoN to enter war alongside allies C. If any UCoN nation member is repeatedly attacked by rogue alliances or rogue nations D. Coordinate attack/s on any UCoN nation member II. Member's Responsibilities during war A. All member Nations MUST be given approval from the Secretary of Defense before launching nuclear weapons, or entering peace mode during war. B. All member Nations cannot attack any other nation without approval from the Secretary of Defense C. All member Any nation who does not follow these rules can be placed in sanctions from the alliance, which include exemption from moderated tech deals and foreign aid. By-Law 2012-03 : Warchest Standards I. All member nations must adopt financial savings that should not be used except during a war. II. The amount of this financial savings should be equal to 30 days total revenue of your nation without any labor camps. III. Priority aid during war and after war will be given to nations who adhere to Warchest Standards By-Law 2012-05 : Elections without CEO I. In the absence of a CEO, secretary election will be run by the Chief Justice. In the absence of the Chief Justice, the President will run the election. Declaration of the winner of the will be declared by the Chief Justice or President. II. In the absence of a CEO, presidential elections will be run by the Chief Justice. In the absence of the Chief Justice, a chosen Secretary by Congress will run the election. Declaration of the winner of the will be declared by the Chief Justice or the chosen Secretary. III. Voting shall be made in public forums rather in secret ballots. By-Law 2013-01 : Emergency Appointment I. Congress, thru a majority vote of 50%+1, may appoint a temporary Secretary and/or a temporary President upon resignation of any Secretary and/or President before the next elections. II. Appointment is effective until the next elections.. By-Law 2013-02 : Wartime Military powers I. In case of an alliance war sanctioned by UCoN, the Secretary of Defense may assume the powers of Supreme court to expel and punish any member not following orders and conduct unbecoming a UCoN member nation . II. This by-law will be only in effect during the time UCoN is at war. By-Law 2013-03 : Congress Peace Powers in the Absence of the President I. In case the President will be absent for more than a week, Congress will acquire the power of the President to declare war or to declare peace. II. In case the President have Real life circumstance that prevents him to do his duties or take a vacation, Congress will acquire the power of the President to declare war or to declare peace. Category:United Coalition of Nations